Midnight Lounge
by Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner
Summary: IYxYYH crossover! A One shot lemon between Hiei and Kagome. A club plus Hiei plus Kagome equals lemon! Not Beta'd. ONE SHOT!


Midnight Lounge

**Title:** Midnight Lounge

**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner (from a.k.a PureMikoKagome69ner (from 15+ - Mature

**Characters:** Mostly Kagome Higurashi and Hiei Jaganshi, but there will be others …

**Pairing:** Kagome/Hiei

**Full Summary:** The jewel had been wished upon, but that was one years ago, now at age eighteen, Kagome had changed for the best or the worst? What happened to Inu-Yasha and the others? What's the wish? Who made the wish? Midnight Lounge is the most popular club in Japan and it's really hard to get in, but Kagome does there a couple of times and she had many connections. One night, she went to the club, meet Hiei, without knowing his name, both of them felt a connection, but both doesn't know what it is and ignored it. Kagome decided to take matters into her own hands and gave Hiei a … Would Hiei enjoy it? Wow … is he really emotionless? No fun. Where's Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama? Are they in the club? This is a **_ONE-SHOT_**. Sorry, if you don't like the idea of a _one-shot_ between Kagome and Hiei. Yes, there's lemons between Kagome and Hiei, but I'm not sure if I want just one lemon or more than one lemons. Yes, I will be using some Japanese words, but many of them are easy, so you'll understand them.

**P.S.** Just in case, people doesn't know what 'lemons' mean. It means sex scenes. This will be my first and maybe last chance of doing a _one-shot_, especially to Kagome/Hiei pairings. Yup, I'm a huge fan of Kagome/Hiei pairings and lemons. I hope you enjoy my story, read and review, but no flames, they are to be sent to my hotmail in privacy please … I cry easily! All of you know, it's introduction first …Enjoy the story …

**Midnight Lounge**

Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Kilala, Miroku and Sango had defeated Naraku and his mob of demons with helps from Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kagura, Kanna and surprisingly, Kikyo. But sadly, it was thanks to all of them that Kagome shot Naraku down with a very powerful arrow and when she did just that, the others had died, except for Sesshoumaru, who was panting heavily.

Kagome quickly collected the all the shards that Naraku had and added to her collections. When the jewel was completed, completely, it glowed a bright pink. The next thing she knew was that a transparent Legend, Priestess Midoriko was there.

"Priestess Midoriko," said Kagome, bowing.

"Do not bow, child," said Midoriko, her voice gentle and soft. "I must thank you for collecting the jewel shards. You may have _one_ wish."

"I wish that everyone that Naraku killed can have a second chance at life," said Kagome softly.

"An unselfish wish," said Midoriko, smiling. "Your wish will be granted." Then a bright blue light appeared, spreading all Feudal Japan.

"Thank you, Midoriko," said Kagome.

"You are welcome, child," said Midoriko. "Good-bye." A light purple aura appeared and when it disappeared, so did Kagome.

Everyone else woke up. They remembered everything, but they knew that Kagome would want them to continue their lives with no remorse. So continue their lives they did. Six months later, Inu-Yasha and Kikyo mated. Sango and Miroku married seven weeks later. Shippo met another fox, who's a female that goes by the name of 'Vixen'.

But that was a year ago, now a beautiful eighteen years old girl, Kagome were going shopping with her three regular, giggly, kinky friends, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri. The girls literally dragged Kagome to the mall for party clothes because they were planning to go to the hottest club in Tyoko, Midnight Lounge.

"Do we have to go?" asked Kagome, whining to her friends that she didn't want to go.

"For the tenth million times; **YES!**" said Eri, yelling the last part. She's mostly likely the slut of the group, sadly. "Now come on. Let's go in Hot Topic. They always have the sexiest clothes."

"I agree!" said Yuka, the airhead of the group. "They have a lot of black clothes, along with red!"

"Maybe we should split and buy the clothes we want, without telling each other until we meet tonight at 7:30 infront of Midnight Lounge," suggested Ayumi, the quietest person in the group, but Eri and Yuka are changing that a bit. She became more outgoing.

"That's a great idea!" said Kagome. _Hopefully, I can sneak away from them,_ thought Kagome. "We should split!"

"We can only shop in here first," said Eri, pointing to Hot Topic.

Kagome sighed. _Why do I even bother?_ thought Kagome, asking herself. "Fine," said Kagome. "You win. Let's go."

The girls smirked. They went in the shop with Kagome between Eri and Yuka, then they split.

_Might as well go to the club,_ thought Kagome. _It is my favourite club._ She brightened up. _Afterall, it'll be fun, like always. What should I wear? What should I wear?_

She then saw a couple of mini skirts, she went there. She went in the middle of the store, where there was a stack of shoes, high heels, combat boots, etc. She tried on a black combat boots and thought it looked so sexy on her. So she carried a box, but first she made sure it was her size and it had two different pair of boots. She went to the Corsets' Sections and started looking at the many choices. She picked out a black corset, any designs were done in red and her strings were red. This corset showed a decent amount of cleavage. She got a black skirt with two slits on both sides, stopping mid-thigh.

When she was finished, she paid the cashier the amount and waited outside infront of Hot Topic on a bench. A good twenty-five minutes later, the others left the store. They came out giggling and whispering. All four of them went home and took their time on doing whatever they want, since they have six hours left. When Kagome arrived at her home, she went inside and to her room. She lay out her party clothes on the bed and went outside on the Shrine's ground, training. Two hours later, she went back in the house and took a shower, which was one hour long. She then wrapped herself in a towel and went back in her room. She put on her black thong, her corset is tight enough without the bra, so she decided not to put it on. Then she put on her party clothes.

It was only five months ago that she straightened her hair, completely. Now her hair goes all the way down to her butt. She brushed her hair and then pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She put on strawberry lip gloss, black eye-liner and light red eye-shadow.

Kagome grabbed her small black purse, which had money, credit cards and a fake **ID** card. Females at age nineteen or twenty can enter the club, but males at age twenty-two or twenty-three can enter the club. The fake **ID** told the bouncer and guards that she's twenty-one years old, but she's actually eighteen years old. She left in her black Honda car half an hour early, but instead of going to the club, she went to Eri's place, where the others were waiting.

"Took you long enough," said Yuka as she, Ayumi and Eri went in the car.

"Wow, nice outfit, Kagome," said Eri, who was sitting in the front with Kagome and she saw Kagome's sexy black corset.

Eri was wearing a really short mini white skirt and a white tube top. Eri is a late-bloomer, so she had a small bra on and it was white high heels. She wore heavy make-up. Ayumi is really tight black pants with black tank top with black running shoes and with no make-up what-so-ever. Yuka had on a long white skirt and a red tube top. She more make-up and had black high heels on.

"All of you look nice too," said Kagome, driving to the club. "When we get there, try and not get your asses drunk because I'm not carrying you. Well, except for Ayumi, I don't have to worry about you … I hope."

"Sure," said Eri, not really paying attention to Kagome. "We're here!"

Kagome parked her car and then all of them jumped out of the car, closed the door and went to the front door. The bouncer let Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and three guys in.

"Do whatever you want," said Kagome. "See ya!"

Kagome disappeared in the crowd of dancers. Half an hour of dancing, she went to the bar and sat beside a guy with black spiky hair.

"Hey Kagome," said the bar-man. "What drink?"

"Hey Eric," said Kagome. "One martini. What's up with the music? No offence, but when I came here, the music's usually upbeat and sexy."

Eric laughed. "I know, but the music stays like this because there's a couple of young people here," said Eric.

"Young people?" asked Kagome. "Age?"

"Nineteen," answered Eric.

"That's not young!" exclaimed Kagome loudly, causing the spiky haired person to look at her along with his two friends. "People always find a way to ruin my fun!" She mumbled.

"Your _eighteen_, Kagome," said Eric, chuckling. "_That's_ young."

Kagome huffed. "I know," said Kagome. "But still! And according to my **ID**, I'm twenty-one years old."

Eric whistled. "Twenty-one," said Eric. "Sorry about the music though."

Before Kagome could answer, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri came over. "Kagome," said Ayumi, carrying Eri. "We need to go home. Eri's drunk."

"Already?" asked Kagome, frowning. "How about you drive and let Yuka take care of Eri."

"Sure," said Ayumi. "Car keys."

Kagome threw the keys to Ayumi and she caught it. They left, leaving Kagome alone. She turned to Eric, smirking. "Three 'young people' are gone," said Kagome. "So how about the music?"

"Kagome … " said Eric, sighing. "You know I can't - "

"Come on, Eric," said Kagome, rolling her eyes. "They can't do anything. Half of them have moves, but can't dance because of the type of music playing. And if they want to have sex, there's rooms for that. They're not going to have sex out here."

"Fine," said Eric. "You win." He frowned.

Kagome hugged Eric. "I knew that you'll see it my way," said Kagome.

She looked at the **DJ** and nodded. He nodded and played a different song; Just A Lil Bit, By 50 Cent. She went to the dance floor.

_Intro_

_Yeah_

_Shady_

_Aftermath_

_G-Unit_

Kagome started swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

_Verse 1_

_Damn baby all I need is a lil bit_

_A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that_

_Get it crackin' in the club when you hear this shit_

_Drop it like its hot, get to workin' that back_

_Go shake that thang, yeah work that thang_

_Let me see it go up and down_

_Rotate that thang, I wanna touch that thang_

_Can you make it go round and round_

_I step up in the club, I'm like who you with_

_G-Unit in the house, yeah thats my clique_

_Yeah I'm young, but a nigga from the old school_

_On the dance floor, a nigga doin' old moves_

_I don't give a fuck, I do what I wan' do_

_I hit your ass up, boy I done warned you_

_Better listen, when I talk, nigga don't trip_

_Yo' heat in the car, mine's in this bitch_

_I ain't tryna beef, I'm tryna get my drink on_

_Got my diamonds, my fitted, and my mink on_

_I'ma kick it at the bar till its time to go_

_Then I'ma get shorty here and I'ma let her know_

Kagome started dancing like the song told her to dance like, not noticing that all males' eyes were on her.

_Chorus_

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit_

_Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit_

_We can head to the crib in a lil bit_

_I can show ya how I live in a lil bit_

_I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit_

_Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit_

_Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit_

_Get to lickin' and fucking a lil bit_

A guy joined her and started grinding against her. Kagome danced with him and smirked without the guy knowing. She moved her ass to the side, grinding against his hard-on.

_Verse 2_

_This is 50, comin' out your stereos_

_Hard to tell though, cause I switched the flow_

_Eyes a lil low, cause I twist the dro'_

_Pockets on swoll cause I move the O's_

_My neck, my wrist, my ears is froze_

_Come get ya bitch, she on me dawg_

_She musta heard about the dough_

_Now captain come on and save a hoe_

_I get it crunk in the club, I'm off the chain_

_Number one on the chart, all the time mayn_

_When the kid in the house, I turn it out_

_Keep the dance floor packed, thats without a doubt_

_And shorty shake that thang like a pro mayn_

_She back it up on me I'm like oh mayn_

_I get close enough to her so I know she can hear_

_System thumpin', party jumpin', I said loud and clear_

His hands went on her stomach and her hands went towards his neck, pulling his head down a bit and kissed his neck.

_Chorus_

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit_

_Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit_

_We can head to the crib in a lil bit_

_I can show ya how I live in a lil bit_

_I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit_

_Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit_

_Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit_

_Get to lickin' and -- a lil bit_

_Bridge_

_Baby you got me feelin' right (ya heard me)_

_My mama gone, you can spend the night (ya heard me)_

_I ain't playin', I'ma tryna fuck tonight (ya heard me)_

_Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon_

_Chorus x2_

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit_

_Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit_

_We can head to the crib in a lil bit_

_I can show ya how I live in a lil bit_

_I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit_

_Take 'em off and pull 'em down a lil bit_

_Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit_

_Get to lickin' and -- a lil bit_

As the song ended, so did their little dance. Kagome left the guy and went back to her seat. That was when she noticed that spiky-haired person's stare. She turned to the side and stare at the guy. She stared straight into his eyes, which was ruby red. While both of them were staring at each other, they didn't notice a red line connecting to their hearts to one other.

"Another martini, Kagome?" asked Eric, disturbing the staring contest.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks," said Kagome. "I always loved this club."

Eric smirked. "I know," said Eric. "Everyone does."

Kagome took a sip of her martini and left to the dance floor, but not after sticking her tongue at the spiky haired person.

**The Spiky Haired Person**

_Stupid onna,_ thought the spiky haired person, Hiei Jaganshi. _What an annoying wench._

Hiei stopped thinking all together and started thinking about why he was attracted to her. When he first saw her, his demon side wanted her, badly and seeing her dance like _that_ with a guy was _not_ good for his control. But the thing that he didn't understand was that, why her, of all people?

"Hey Hiei," said the detective, Yusuke Urameshi. "We're going to leave now. You coming?"

"Hn," said Hiei and he shook his head.

"See ya," said Yusuke.

"Bye," said the Fox, Shuuichi Minamino a.k.a Kurama Youko.

Hiei didn't say anything, he just watched Kagome dancing again and again. As the latest song; Bump Bump Bump, by **B2K** and just as another song was about to play, he decided to take matters in his own hands. He left the bar and went to the dance floor.

Kagome turned around, only to meet with a chest, looking up, she saw it was the spiky hair dude. "Do you want to dance?" asked Kagome.

Hiei dumbly nodded. She smiled and they began to danced rock and sway to the rhythm of the music. His beast began to stir again and found himself scrambling for control. He growled when she pulled away from his embrace. She smirked as she placed her back against his chest. His hand were on her waist and then to her stomach. Her hands gripped the back of his neck as she grinded her ass against his hard on. He let out a low, deep and sexy groan. His eyes flashed a quick, but darker red. Hiei didn't think he could get any harder than he was now.

However, she seemed to prove him wrong. Kagome slowly slid down his body. His hand that had been resting on her stomach slid up her body as she made her way down. She slid back up, turning around and faced him. Staring deep into his eyes, they continued to rock and swayed their hips. She soon broke her gaze and rest her head on his chest, but continue their dancing.

Hiei liked this girl. She smells nice. For a human, she's pretty. Not only that, but she turned him on. Hiei smirked. He would enjoy this girl, from what his nose was telling him, this girl is still a virgin. He tightened his grip and pulled her towards him, harder. Without her noticing, he quickly ran into one of the empty rooms that were in the club. They were now on the third floor and in the fourth room. He quickly closed and locked the door.

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!**

Kagome's eye-lids shot up when she didn't hear any music. She pulled away from the guy's embrace and looked around, only to find that she's in a bedroom with the guy, a guy demon no less. In the room was a King-sized bed, a pole and two soft couches. She doesn't know if she should be pissed or happy. She's happy that the guy found her attractive, but she's not happy about finding herself in a bedroom with a guy she just meet, especially at a club. Of course, she's not going to tell him that she's attracted to him, for some odd reason.

Hiei could tell from the girl's aura that she's nervous and uncomfortable. He needed to do something to lessen that. He advanced on the girl and lightly kissed her lips. Her lips are soft and tasty. He nibbed her bottom lips for entrance. She opened up and he quickly went in, tasting her. She taste like strawberry. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

His mouth trailed down to her ears and gave a little nip. "Strip," whispered Hiei.

Kagome smirked. She reached behind her and untied her corset, while she was doing this, Hiei sat on one of the couch. She threw her corset on the floor and then slowly unzipped her skirt, not noticing the look Hiei had been sending her. She stripped out of her other clothes and accessories. When she finished, she walked towards the couch and sat on his lap.

She kissed and licked his neck, purring. "I'm naked, but your not," said Kagome. "It isn't fair, now is it?"

Hiei smirked, he quickly stripped of his clothes and placed the girl on his laps again. "How about now?" asked Hiei, huskily.

"Much better," purred Kagome, seductively.

She kissed him on his lips passionately as she rocked her hips against his. He growled and sat in an angle that was more comfortable for him. Kagome moaned as she felt his cock rocking back into her. Hiei suddenly stopped kissing her and flipped her, so that she was laying on the couch and that he was hovering over her. He leaned downward until he was leveled with her breasts. His mouth covered one nipple while one of his hand fondled the other, his free hand slide down her body and he started playing with her jewel.

"Mmm," moaned Kagome. "It feels wonderful."

Hiei smirked as he slipped a finger into her, then other and other. His grin widened as she rocked against his fingers. "You like that?" asked Hiei. He pulled his face away from her breast, only to move lower from her body to her clit. He began to lap her juices from her nether low lips. Then he sucked on her fold, only to slash them around.

Kagome screamed. It felt _soo_ good. "**YES!**" screamed Kagome, arching her back. "Yes; right there. Hmmm … "

Just then his tongue invaded her core and she jumped in surprise, but then his hands went to her hips, keeping her steady. His tongue brought the girl to a quick, but long climax. Kagome laid there, panting.

_Shit,_ thought Kagome as she thought over the feeling again and again. It felt so sexy. Kagome looked at his face; he was smirking! _Ooh, cocky bastard._

She smirked as she went back on his lap. "So you wanna play, do you?" asked Kagome.

She interlocked their fingers above his head and she grinded into him, now that they're both naked, the feeling doubled. He hardened even more and groaned as she moaned. She lift her hips a little and then went down, only to slide his cock between her pussy, slowly.

Both of them groaned. She then started sucking and nipping on his ear lobe. Moving to his neck, she sucked, nipped, kissed and licked it until it left marks. The spot where she sucked, nipped, kissed and licked were bad and it had teeth marks, her teeth marks. Too bad she's not a demon … is she? She smiled at him.

"It seemed I left a mark on you," said Kagome.

Hiei, thinking he had enough of being tortured like that, he carried her to the bed. He laid her down onto the bed. He started kissing her while his hands fondled both of her breasts, distracting her from their lower bodies. He can smell the innocent that the girl possesses and it pleased him no end that he'll be her first. As soon as he knew that she was distracted enough, he thrust his hips towards her, his cock sliding in her tight and wet passage.

_She's soo fucking tight!_ thought Hiei as he hold still.

Kagome screamed as he entered her. She knew it'll hurt when it's your first time having sex, but God, that hurts! She felt like someone shoved a dagger up her clit. But soon it passed only to be fulled by a wonderful sensation. She moved her hips experimently and moaned at the friction it had caused.

Hiei took that as a sign. He moved his cock in and out of her slowly, gaining speed each time. He knew that the girl was a virgin and that she will be wonderful, but this - this passage/heat, he wasn't expecting. This is _tooo_ good to be true. The damn girl felt _soo_ good and _soo_ tight around his cock. He could stay here and fuck her all day and night.

"Faster, harder!" panted Kagome in delight.

Hiei smirked and he slowed down. "Tell me how you feel," whispered Hiei, huskily against her ear before licking and blowing it.

Kagome whimpered at the lost, but then she moaned as he licked and blew her ear. She screamed and then panted as she quicken his thrusts, but then he slowed down, by a lot.

"Wondeful," answered Kagome.

Hiei nipped at her ear lobe, not satisifed with her answer. "Answer it properly, bitch," purred Hiei, more than happy to keep his pace going … for a couple of minutes.

Kagome groaned, knowing that he won't complied. "It felt _soo_ good," said Kagome, panting and moaning. "_Soo_ sexy. _Soo_ wonderful. _Soo_ exquisite!"

She screamed as he pounded in her with incredible speed and she could feel he went in deeper everytime he thrust back in her. He felt her passage way, tightening itself; she's going to cum again. He felt his was about to come too, he wants her to come with his so, he thrust into her harder, faster and deeper. One of his hand slide down to her jewel and started playing with it.

Kagome tossed her head back and moaned, loudly. But soon, that moan became an all-out scream of passion. He rolled away from her, laying beside her. He hugged her to his chest as he fell into a light sleep, she soon followed after him. That was the best sex he had in years. That was the first and best sex Kagome had … ever!

**END OF LEMON!**

**With Hiei's Friends**

"I wonder where's Hiei," said Yusuke, he has slick, gelled black hair and a cute, but tough face; he's the toughest punk in his school.

"Probably in Makai," answered Kurama, he has long red hair. If it weren't for his voice and muscle, girls would've mistaken him for a female. He has green emerald and he's a silver Fox demon. "You know how he is. He can't stand with humans for so long."

"Yeah," said Yusuke, thinking about the time when Hiei was staring at a girl. "Maybe your right … "

**With Kagome's Friends**

"What … happened to … Kagsome?" asked Eri, drunk off her ass.

"At the club," answered Ayumi, but both; the airhead and the slut of the group had fallen asleep already. "Why me?" She mumbled.

It was about 11:45**PM**, that Kagome had woken up, the guy looked like he was still sleeping, but he was wide awake; his eyes are just closed. Kagome seemed to know because she smirked and she climbed on top of Hiei. She kissed the side of his neck.

"I know your awake," said Kagome. "Wake up … "

She sighed. _I guess it's the only way,_ thought Kagome.

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!**

Kagome climbed on top of the nameless guy. She lowered herself onto his cock, then she rocked back and forth. His hand quickly came up to her hip, a little too quickly for someone that's 'sleeping'. While her lower body was rocking back and forth on his cock, her teeth tugged on one of his nipple.

Hiei groaned, oh, he know what she's doing and it was driving him nuts. His eyes snapped open when she tugged on one of his nipple. He was so close; oh soo close! But then the girl slowed down, she, too was about to climax. He smirked and he thrust his hip towards her. His smirk widened when he heard her release a low moan. He thrust up to her again and again. With one last thrust; she came and then he came afterwards.

While Kagome was laying on top of Hiei; he picked Kagome up and carried her. She gasped out in surprise as he pushed her on the wall and thrust back into her. Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around her waist, she gave a slight squeeze. Both of them moaned.

"Faster!" panted Kagome. "Deeper!"

Hiei complied; he went faster and deeper. Her hands went in his hair as she panted, then she buried her face in his neck, muffling her screams of passion. Hiei grunted as he found his climax. He carried them back to the bed, before she could even blink, he put Kagome into a position that he'd been dying to enter from. All fours.

He went behind her and thrust his cock into her from behind. He rode her without pause, he drove into her, fast, deep and hard. No less than two minutes, she came. But he knew she can take more, a lot more. He started up again, each time he thrust in her, he went in deeper. A minute later, she came, quickly. Hiei growled when he felt his climax approaching. He tugged Kagome's neck and pulled her body flushed against him. She moaned loudly as she felt his hands flat on her breast, pinching them once in a while and he kept thrusting into her without stopping.

"Cum for me, bitch," growled Hiei, darkly.

Oh, Kagome knew that he called her a bitch, but since he's a demon; she'll let it pass, just this once. She screamed so loud that Hiei knew that probably a good half of the people that's in the club could hear her. Hiei smirked and he thrust in her harder than before, two thrusts later, his climax hit him, hard.

**END OF LEMON!**

Both of them lay down on the bed and slept for the rest of the night. It was around 7:45**AM** when Kagome woke up and when she woke up, she laid on the bed with the guy from yesterday; she was thinking deeply and a bit loudly, that the guy from yesterday heard her. Of course, she knew that he was a demon, she can also sense that he is a Fire/Ice Apparition, but she missed the part where he has a Jagan Eye. Jagan Eye is a third eye that lets the holder/user read people's mind and talk to people telepathically.

_I can't believe I slept with a stranger,_ thought Kagome. _That's a first, but do I regret it?_ She thought back of last time and she couldn't stop the small smile that was on her face. _I guess I don't … Who would've thought my first would be with a demon?_

She carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake up her partner. She then carefully put on her clothes back on, she brushed her hair with a hair brush and then she went to a closet and got a black jacket that fitted her, perfectly. She went back to the bed, all dressed and ready; she kissed the mystery demon and left.

Once the door closed, Hiei opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. "So she knew that I'm a demon," said Hiei, voicing his thoughts outloud. He got up and he quickly got dressed. Then he left. _Would I see her again?_ thought Hiei, curiously. Unknown to him, the girl that he bedded, thought the same thing. He didn't want to admit it, but the sex was more than amazing, he hadn't had such a mind-blowing sex in a _very_ long time.

**A.N.** Hello, it's me, Sapphire. So how do you like my One-Shot? This is my first one-shot, so be nice and review! You obviously read it if you get down here. So can you please review and tell me how you feel about the story? By the way; don't forget to **REVIEW!**

Thanks a lot,

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner a.k.a PureMikoKagome69ner


End file.
